First Meeting In The Rain Not The Last In Life
by Lucinda Kagamine
Summary: I met you in the rain. On a horrible night inside and out. You and I wandered alone bringing light to each other.


The lack of My Candy Love fanfics with just the characters and nobody else's Candy. Is really starting to get on my nerves. Where nobody else will provide I shall do this myself! ENJOY AND REVIEW PLEASE ^.^

The rain outside was pouring down. I looked around me without the slightest clue. As to where I am or where I'm heading. Everything was a blur and my head was starting to kill me. I looked at my shirt and noticed it was ripped. Quite a bit and I had some scratches on my stomach. It hurts and I don't like it. I forget everything always but I can remember something if it pains me. That's just unfair I kept my pace walking slow through the streets at night. Eventually I came upon a park. It was dark but I saw something I happened to like. It was a swing so naturally I ran over and got on it. Only to quickly jump off and hit the sand with a thud. Why does it hurt so much? I just layed there not knowing what to do. I'm very well aware of what's going on. But I can't bring myself to accept it. Frowning I felt tears roll down my cheek.

_"Lysander hold still It's not going to hurt you that much!" I shook my head no adamantly. In order to get the message across. "Leigh I don't want to do it if It hurts at all!" That was when he became a little out of the ordinary. A little is an understatement I had never seen him like that before. "Your doing it Lysander rather you like it or not!" He held me down and I kicked at him. He started to rip the clothing straight off of me. Why is he being so forceful? I don't understand!? Your my brother your not supposed to do this to me. And finally he penetrated me. Wordlessly I layed in shock as my older brother raped me. I quickly gathered up my clothes after he left. And I ran from that house. Past our maid's and servants. _I returned to reality once more. In sadness I screamed as I felt blood slide down my legs.

"Why are you on the ground like that?" I was frightened and jumped up the last thing. I needed was to be attacked by yet again another person. "I'm just...I'm hurt a lot." I don't like to lie to people. I would hate it if someone did that to me. Nor do I like to beat around the bush because it's annoying. This boy whoever he was looked at me strangely. I couldn't place whatever emotion it was that he was desperately trying to express. And he actually helped me up off the ground.

"Thank you umm..." "My name is Castiel." "Thank you Castiel I'm Lysander." I wiped the sand off my clothes and then looked to him once more. "Why are you outside this late?" "Nobody to go home to might as well run around." I thought to myself so that's the type of person he is. He's lonely maybe you should never jump to conclusion. But It's hard not to when he presents his self to me like this. "Do you want to run around together maybe." His eyes lit up slightly and it was comforting. At first I thought those eyes were dull and lacking life. But as we both are probably still children at heart. I guess it doesn't take that much to make us happy.

Hand in hand we walked for quite some time. Not exchanging words or anything of the sort. Until he asked me this.

"Where's your home?"

"I don't remember."

I told him and he frowned was it that he didn't believe me?

"Did you used to know. Or did you forget while you were running away not trying to go back?" We stared at each other face to face rain drenching both of us completely. "I forgot while running away." He grabbed my hand and took off running. "If that's the case we can find it by running again!" He yelled this to me while the rain came down harder. It was pelting the both of us as if it was hail. I could barley see a thing in front of me. If it wasn't for his guiding hand. Then somehow I ended up at home. On my front door step. "Is this your house?" He said smirking to me as I reached for the door knob. Still having my gaze fixed on his. "Yes this is my house." "Whoever said running solves nothing? It solves a whole lot more than people give it granted for." I nodded my head in agreement and turned to open the door. As I was about to turn around and Invite him inside he was gone. I sighed heavily I really liked him too. Maybe one day we will meet again. He was so busy helping me. I did not get a chance to help him in return.

"I will be your home. I will love you Castiel. I will meet you again." And with that I turned and went into my house.


End file.
